


First True Love

by PPAParty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ahegao, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, M/M, No Spoilers, Smut, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPAParty/pseuds/PPAParty
Summary: "Yuri Plisetski wouldn't say he was in love, but he begrudgingly admitted to himself that he was falling in love."Post-canon Yuri and Otabek exploring their feelings, and Yuri finding out he's a little kinkier than he thought.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	First True Love

**Author's Note:**

> A comment about cultural differences:
> 
> I was unsure whether to tag this fic as "underage sex" due to the varied nature of cultural perspective. In this fic Yurio is 16 years old and Otabek is 19. I presume much of my audience will be from English speaking countries where the legal age of consent is typically seen as 18. In Yurio's culture (Russia) the age of consent is 18, however in Otabek's culture (Kazakhstan) it is 16, and most areas of Japan set theirs between 16 and 18. If this in anyway makes you uncomfortable, I thank you for your interest in what I've written and hope you find another fic that brings you as much joy as this brought me while writing. For all others, I invite you to stay and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (From now on Yurio will be referred to as "Yuri" due to the relationship between the characters.)

Yuri Plisetski wouldn't say he was _in love_ , but he begrudgingly admitted to himself that he was _falling_ in love. Falling deeper every day for Otabek's stupid face, stupid voice, and stupid way of making him feel cared for. They had only upgraded their relationship from "friends" to "boyfriends" once Yuri turned 16, due to Otabek's insistence. 

Still, it had been a hand full of months since their official beginning, and they had even moved in together, but Yuri found himself wanting more than the flirtatious kisses and quick handjobs they'd been sticking to. This was the day he finally worked up the courage to sit his boyfriend on the couch and ask him about it. 

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Otabek asked seriously once Yuri had explained his desires.

"No…" came Yuri's simple reply, looking down at his hands on his knees.

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Ever since we moved here to Japan." he grumpily said, implying his complaints that their relationship meant that they couldn't easily live in either of their home countries. 

"Are you sure it's what you really want?" Otabek voiced the last of his concerns. 

"Yes!" He nearly shouted and shot up, sitting straight and looking Otabek in the eyes. The younger boy seemed determined but earnest in his intentions. This made Otabek give a soft smile (something he almost exclusively did when they were alone) and ruffle Yuri's soft blond hair. 

"Then come with me." Otabek stood up, Yuri's hand in his, and led him to their shared bedroom. He let go of Yuri's hand in the doorway and muttered, "Wait here a second," as he went to get an old blanket out of the closet. It was beat up but it was clean and big enough to lay over the whole bed, which is what he did. "It's better than having to change the sheets," he said simply. 

Yuri watched in mild confusion but realization set in once his boyfriend started getting the lube and.. _wait, we have condoms?.._ out of the sock drawer of their dresser where Otabek hid them. The older man held out his hand and said "Come here" after setting his bounty on the foot of the bed. Yuri nearly ran over, nervous but also buzzing with excitement. Otabek wound his held out arm around Yuri's skinny waist and rested his other palm onto the side of Yuri's head as they met in a soft, slow kiss.

And then it deepened.

Otabek suddenly pulled Yuri impossibly close and curled his fingers into the long blond hair, not tight enough to hurt, but firm enough that he couldn't pull away (not that he ever would). Yuri gave a small grunt of satisfaction, melting into the kiss. A minute later Otabek pulled away, a trail of saliva on their lips from where their tongues had been connected. 

"Would you like these off, kitten?" Otabek asked while tugging at his loose shirt.

"You first," Yuri replied in that teasing tone that was so distinctly _him_. Otabek didn't need any more incentive to start stripping. 

Every time Yuri saw his boyfriend naked his heart fluttered and his mind went blank for just a second. He was just so _sculpted_ , like a goddamn god. Yuri briefly thought he would pray to him every day if that's what it took to keep him in his life. 

"Well?" Otabek said with a smirk on his lips and a fire in his eyes, clearly waiting for Yuri to make good on his promise. Yuri licked his lips and held eye contact as much as he could while taking off his shirt, but once he got to his pants he had no choice but to bend down and look away. As he kicked them off and rose back up Otabek's hand returned to his face, and he gently ran his thumb over Yuri's soft, pale cheek. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked sincerely. 

"Always…" came Yuri's equally sincere, almost breathless reply. They met once more in a brief kiss and Otabek maneuvered his boyfriend to lay down, treating him with so much tenderness no one else knew he was capable of. 

"I'll make it good for you," Otabek said with one more kiss and reached for the lube.

He coated his fingers and lifted Yuri's leg, caressing his thigh to soothe the younger's nervous/excited jitters. Yuri laid down his head, closed his eyes, and waited to feel Otabek's touch. 

The first thing he felt was a cold wetness, which made him shiver, but as his opening was massaged he sighed and felt himself relax a little. The initial intrusion caused him to gasp, and he felt a strange sensation take hold of him. It wasn't until the finger went deeper that it really hit him; this was happening. For real. With someone he cared for deeply.

And it felt _so_ good.

When the second finger entered he let himself give a soft moan of approval and his eyes fluttered open. It made his heart skip a beat when he saw the awestruck expression on Otabek's face, and when their eyes met they both smiled. Then laughed. And then Otabek leaned down to give him a slow, deep kiss.

"Are you ready for more?" the older asked.

"Give me everything you have," Yuri dared with a growl. 

"Granting your wishes," Otabek slowly pushed in a third finger, making Yuri give a choked sigh, "is what I live for."

They spent another minute like that, and while it felt wonderful, it was making Yuri impatient. 

"I'm impatient," he said.

"You're always impatient," the other replied. "Luckily, that should be enough." Otabek reached to pick up the condom and said, "Care to help me?"

It only dawned on Yuri how hard he had gotten when he looked down to Otabek's erection, so close to his. He felt himself blush, also realizing that his face had to have been somewhat red already, and gave a simple nod of his head. 

Once again taking the lead, Otabek readjusted them to where he was on his back, pillows under his head, with Yuri hovering over his thighs. Upon handing Yuri the condom, the younger ripped open the packet at the perforations, pulled it out, and stalled, making it perfectly clear to Otabek that he had no idea what to do with it. 

With a soft chuckle, free from malice (though still making Yuri feel embarrassed), he talked him through it.

"You pinch the tip," Yuri did, "hold it to the head," Yuri did, " and you just roll it onnngh!" The feeling of Yuri's hand firmly on his dick after being untouched for so long wrenched a moan out of him from deep in his throat. Yuri smirked at this, both from Otabek's reaction and at his victory over the condom. "Now lube me up and get over here," Otabek huffed out. Once again, Yuri followed instructions (something he didn't do as often as people would have liked). 

As Yuri positioned himself over Otabek, hands on his chest, the older placed a hand over top of his and held his dick still with the other, looking up into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Go at your own pace, okay?"

"Mh," Yuri nodded in affirmation, and began to sink down. It didn't feel so tight at first, Yuri thought, due to all the stretching, but as he went an inch further he started to feel the dull ache that signified he was being filled. It wasn't so bad though, and the pleasure was there too. 

Halfway down it started to feel dry and Yuri, frustrated, had to lift off, apply more lube, and reposition himself. The feeling of emptiness made him greedy and as soon as he felt the head go in he dropped _all the way down_ with a yelp that trailed off into a loud moan. 

Otabek, who had already been breathing hard, transfixed at the beautiful sight before him, grunted at this and his hands flew to Yuri's thighs, gripping them tight. Yuri sat panting for a moment before testing the feeling of raising himself up and down a bit, panting with his head thrown back. Otabek couldn't get enough of feeling Yuri's thigh muscles tense and relax as he worked himself up and down. 

Yuri's voice went weak, partially from the concentration and partially from his mind going blank. He was brought out of his daze by Otabek moaning his name. He looked down at him through half lidded eyes, his only thought being _I want to hear that again_. He ran his hands along his boyfriend's chest, brushing his fingers lightly over his hard, dark nipples before pinching them hard in a way he knew Otabek loved. He was rewarded with a loud groan as he clenched his eyes shut and rolled his head back. 

"Say my name…" Yuri said breathlessly. 

"Yuri…" Otabek sighed softly. "Yuri," he got louder. "Fuck, Yuri!" He got even louder. Yuri preened at the way he was making him feel but Otabek noticed immediately that he was slowing down.

"Are your legs getting tired?" Otabek asked. 

"Yeah, a little…" the other panted.

"Let's switch." Yuri rose up with a petulant whine, complaining at the loss, but let Otabek lead him to lay where he had been moments prior. _The spot's still warm,_ he absent-mindedly noticed as he watched Otabek re-lube himself and position himself between the younger's legs. "Get ready," Otabek warned, before lifting Yuri's hips up and pushed all the way back in. Yuri cried out at the sudden penetration, the new position making it feel even deeper. Right of the bat Otabek set a pace that was faster than before, and it brought Yuri to a new state of dazed as he gripped the sheets and stared up at the ceiling with unfocused eyes. Once again he was brought back to the present by the sound of his name.

"Yuri… I always knew you were skinny but I never realized how much of a fucking twig you are," Otabek said between pants. 

"What d'you meannn?" Yuri slurred. 

"Look down." So Yuri did, and what he saw took his breath away. 

On his lower stomach he could see a slight bulge, an outline, moving right in time with Otabek's thrusts. He felt like he could have come right there, but just a sizable squirt of precum leaked out of his tip instead. Noticing this Otabek gave a breathy laugh and thrust suddenly harder, _deeper_. Yuri saw the bulge on his stomach become more pronounced and the sight of that paired with the feeling of the harder thrust made him nearly scream, choking a bit on the saliva that started dripping out of his agape mouth. 

"Do you see yourself, _Yuri?_ " The sound of Otabek saying his name so gruffly made him shudder. "It looks like we found some new kinks of yours, _Yuri._ " It happened again. "You like it when I say your name," he teased, "and you like it when you can see proof of how we've become _one_." 

Yuri couldn't deny it. He felt so overwhelmed. He couldn't stop his moans now, and they spilled out of his lips just as freely as his saliva, which was beginning to drip down his chin. 

"I can't believe what a mess you've become…" Otabek breathlessly moaned. He once again reached out to touch Yuri's messy face, tilting his chin up so he would meet his gaze. "My Yuri… My beautiful, _beautiful_ Yuri." And at that, Yuri began to cry, the tears clouding his vision and streaming down his cheeks. Otabek would have been worried, but Yuri broke out into the most angelic open-mouthed smile he'd ever seen.

"Fuck, Yuri, I'm gonna come," Otabek rasped, hips starting to stall. Unable to speak, Yuri just nodded enthusiastically, eyes darting between Otabek's face, the picture of ecstasy, and his own stomach. He couldn't handle how worked up that subtle bulge was making him.

And all of a sudden, Otabek was coming with a deep thrust inside of Yuri, his name tearing from his lips with a gasp. Yuri could feel the shudder of his body as easily as if it was own. 

When Otabek pulled out, panting, Yuri's body became jelly with no strength left to lift his legs. Otabek soothingly pet Yuri's thighs, stroking his hands over the smooth skin while he caught his breath. Yuri practically purred. 

Soon Otabek's fingers found their way to the pool of precum on Yuri's abdomen, playing with the stickiness of it as Yuri looked at him with a silent plea. Finding his head clearing, Otabek leaned close to his boyfriend, gave him a surprisingly chaste kiss before grasping Yuri's cock in his precum moistened hand. Yuri keened at the much desired touch and arched his back slightly, unable to lift himself much higher. 

"Yuri," Otabek said with a stroke, "I need to tell you," another," even if you don't say it back…" Otabek paused his sentence to give another kiss to the panting, moaning, writhing mess of a boy, deeper this time. In that moment Yuri could only only see Otabek, only hear Otabek, only _feel_ Otabek. 

"I love you, Yuri," Otabek whispered right in his ear. And with that, Yuri was finished. 

He came harder than he had ever before in his life, spit crusting on his chin and tears flowing full force with Otabek looking at him as if he were the answer to life itself. His body tingled all over, his muscles sporadically spasmed, his head felt light, he was completely disoriented. He felt a hand holding his, but it left and he couldn't tell for how long. 

The next thing he was able to register was a warm, damp washcloth running over his skin, magically cleaning all the places on his body that felt dirty. And in the next second he noticed it was Otabek holding the rag, leaving kisses on his ankles and stomach as he moved the boy around to clean him. He had apparently already done his face, Yuri realised as he brought his hand up to rub his eyes. 

"Feeling good?" Otabek asked in a teasing tone but Yuri could tell he was serious. 

He croaked out a "Yeah…" with his hoarse voice punctuated by a cough. He stared at Otabek as he set the washcloth aside on the nightstand and offered Yuri a pair of boxers (he noticed Otabek already dressed in pajamas). Yuri gratefully took them and tried to sit up only to fall back down, dizzy again.

"Here," Otabek worried over him, sliding them most of the way up Yuri's legs so the boy only had to lift his hips and pull a little. Otabek cleared the blankets off half the bed, patting the exposed sheet with his hand, hoping Yuri would be able to roll off the soiled top blanket so he could get under the covers. With a small bit of over exaggerated struggling Yuri found the strength to flop over and Otabek covered him with the still clean bedding. He quickly discarded the dirty, _very dirty_ , blanket to the corner of the room.

With closed eyes Yuri yawned and asked, "What time is it?" 

Otabek got his phone out of his earlier forgotten pants and said "Nine thirty," also with a yawn.

"What?!" Yuri's eyes shot open and he turned stunned to his boyfriend, "We were having sex for two and a half hours???"

"Apparently," Otabek climbed into bed next to him and held him with an arm around his waist. 

"We were supposed to go to the grocery store," Yuri grumbled.

"Not anymore."

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company but not quite drifting off the sleep. Otabek suddenly said, in a soft voice, "That was the best two and a half hours of my life…"

It took another few seconds before Yuri admitted, "Me to…" And on impulse, Yuri leaned up and kissed his lover on the lips and said "I'm falling in love with you…" hoping that would be good enough.

He saw Otabek's eyes grow wet with emotion, a soft, serene smile on his lips. "I'm so happy," he said as he pulled Yuri closer. 

And just like that, they spent another hour until their stomachs got the better of them. And it was in their living room, eating cheap take out, that as Otabek wiped a bit of sauce from the corner of Yuri's lips with a smile that the younger began to contemplate a future with this man he would someday admit to loving. A long future. One that would last forever.


End file.
